


Podficcer!Darcy AU

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fandom AU, Not!Fic, Podficcer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Avengers AU not!fic where everything is the same, except everyone is in fandom.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Podficcer!Darcy AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).



> Another old not!fic I'm never going to flesh out. As twitted at kalakirya a long time ago.

Darcy is a podficcer and Jane writes fic and they’ve known each other’s work since before they met  
And Jane is into Stargate and Xena and a bunch of older fandoms. She ran into Darcy when she recorded one of Jane’s old faves  
But Darcy mostly does Iron Man RPF and Jane’s not too keen on RPF… But it’s mostly crack and Stark made *himself* into a character, so…  
She eventually lets her guard down and doesn’t care if they’re RPF or M-rated anymore - it’s usually for language anyway  
And Darcy does a fucking awesome Tony Stark! She loves the one about the Bunny Invasion of California  
And she lets her guard down and listens to Darcy read while she’s busy in the lab… Until that one podfic…  
It’s so hot and well written and her colleagues poke fun of how crimson she turned for weeks  
Eventually, when she’s going over the applicants for the position of intern she notices this Political Science major  
And there’s something very familiar and comforting about her… It takes a while to realize it’s the voice  
It doesn’t actually click until they’re in the middle of the desert and Darcy’s very loudly complaining about coffee in the other room

The cracky Iron Man fics were written by Coulson as therapy every time Tony got on his nerves. He’s really fond of the bunny podfic  
The explicit one was Pepper’s. Tony discovered fan fic while googling himself and kept making Jarvis read it to her  
Then he ran into podfic and was very pleased with Darcy’s impression of him. So Pepper wrote one to see what happens  
It made for a very interesting bedroom experience and led to Tony’s decision to adopt Darcy if he ever found her.


End file.
